Knight of The Sun
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: OneShot or Ficlet. "Kau bilang mengekangku disini bersama kelima belas pengawalmu itu sebuah kepedulian!"/"Tapi, apa boleh buat, kerajaan ini yang membuatku bangun dari keterpurukan, dan disinilah kesetiaanku kepada mereka diuji.."/"Untuk itu, aku akan melindungi kalian dari apapun sampai darah ini berhenti meneteskan darah sekalipun.."/[KaiHun] Warn inside! Wanna RnR? Prequel?


_'Untuk itu, aku akan melindungi kalian dari apapun sampai darah ini berhenti meneteskan darah sekalipun..'_

**.**

**WARNING:** **BoyxBoy, EXO-crack pair, Absurd, Abstrak, Amatir, Gantung, Typo(s) Maybe.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Knight of The Sun [OneShot or Ficlet]  
**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Zhang Yixing, Xi LuHan, Kim JongIn.  
**

**Pair: Oh SeHun & Kim JongIn.  
**

**Genre(s): Romance, Fantasy, Alternatif Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

'_Sempat terinspirasi dari novel karya _**Kristin Cashore _"FIRE"_**_'_

* * *

.

.

Pagi telah menyingsing, mengangkat derajat sang mentari agar kembali bertugas selama 9 jam untuk membangunkan para manusia dari tidur lelap mereka. Ditengah hutan yang _masih _berselimutkan oleh kabut semu, tampak jalan setapak berbatu menuju ke sebuah rumah tua berwarna biru pudar. Seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown; _yang sewarna dengan mata indah yang dimilikinya, tengah terduduk di kursi teras rumah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam secangkir teh hangat. Disamping pemuda itu, terdapat sebuah tabung panah dan busur yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Masih melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya?"Interupsi seorang _pemuda_ lain dari arah dalam rumahnya. Langkahnya kian mendekat, membuat pemuda –yang tengah terdiam di depan rumah- itu kembali tersadar dari kekosongannya.

Pemuda itu menyesap tehnya yang berangsur mulai mendingin. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya.. –Karena ia tau, ujung-ujung dari pembicaraan ini adalah mengenai topik '_itu'_ lagi. Dan ia membencinya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?"

"Yah, dan aku akan menanyakan hal yang serupa dengan terus-menerus –Setidaknya, hingga kau sadar"

Tangan pemuda itu mencengkram kuat cangkir ditangannya. Bisakah sahabatnya ini diam sehari saja, tanpa harus mengucapkan hal '_itu'_ lagi? Apa perlu ia mengucapkannya lagi, _Bahwa ia membenci itu._

"Tch! Peduli apa kau ?"

_Pemuda _di sampingnya terkekeh pelan, dia melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian memandang hutan lebat di depan rumahnya, ah mungkin rumah temannya yang sedang ia jaga; bersama 15 pengawalnya.

"Aku terlalu peduli kepadamu"

"Kau bilang mengekangku disini bersama kelima belas pengawalmu itu sebuah kepedulian!"Ucapnya berang. Cukup! Sudah putus tali kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan menarik kerah _pemuda _yang sudah dianggap temannya itu.

"Wo! Wow! Tenang kawan! Aku hanya menuruti perintah_'nya'_ ingat?"

_DEG_

Pemuda itu melepaskan kerah temannya. Mendadak semua gerakannya kaku. _Dia _ya? Betapa ia sangat merindukan _dirinya._ Ia sudah berulangkali menuliskan pesannya kepada _dia,_ namun tak pernah ia berikan kepada salah satu pengawal Yixing –_nama teman atau pemuda yang menyulut kemarahannya tadi-_ yang bertugas sebagai pengantar surat. Pemuda itu terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika _dia _tidak menjawab pesannya? Bagaimana jika iamengganggu konsentrasi_nya_? Dan bagaimana jika iamendapatkan balasan dengan duka cita? Tidak! Ia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

"SeHun, tenang _okay?_ Tenangkan pikiranmu, kota sedang dilanda perang, dan jika kau nekat, kau akan kehilangan nyawamu. _Dia _menyuruhku untuk menjagamu disini bersama 5 pengawalku dan 10 pengawal di luar, bukan tanpa alasan. _Dia _tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

SeHun mencengkram kedua lengan Yixing. Matanya memanas. Ia membenci perang yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia membenci perang yang menghancurkan kedamaian dan keindahan alam. Ia membenci perang yang berujung dengan darah. Dan ia membenci perang, karena takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, diraihnya wajah SeHun dan menyatukan kening mereka. Iris matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya 3 cm tersebut.

"Bersyukurlah karena _dia_ mencintaimu, SeHun. Aku yakin, _dia _tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Kau taukan _dia _adalah penunggang kuda dan pemegang pedang terbaik di _Eireka_?"

"Kau benar, tapi bukankah aku juga bisa membantunya? Aku bisa memanah dengan jarak 5 meter dengan tepat, paling tidak aku bisa mengurangi 1 atau 2 musuh sekaligus dalam 5 menit."

"Aku tau, tapi sejak kau dijadikan sandra oleh orang-orang _Arthan, dia _menjadi sedikit lebih _protective _kepadamu."

_Ya, dan bukankah kau sudah tau itu SeHun? _

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya lirih. Sedikit tidak rela memang, namun apalah daya seorang pemuda bergelar Ksatria; atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Panglima Kerajaan _Eireka,_dan seorang pemuda pengelana –kemudian terdampar di depan gerbang Kerajaan _Eireka_ dalam keadaan sekarat; lapar dan haus?

Sebuah kekehan kecil, mengalihkan pandangan SeHun kepada Yixing. Tawa renyah yang selalu pemuda itu keluarkan ketika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berubah menjadi seperti perempuan, _dear_?"

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

Langit kemerahan mewarnai derap para kuda yang tengah berlari. Kota yang tadinya berhiaskan oleh rumah-rumah rakyat, secara signifikan berubah menjadi tanah lapang berisikan puing-puing dinding tak berbentuk. Suara lirih dan teriakan terdengar dimana-mana –sesekali, isak tangis pun terdengar.

Di sebelah utara kota itu masih terdapat sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. –Yah, walaupun halaman bangunan megah itu telah menjadi tempat tenda-tenda kecil berdiri_. _Di dalam bangunan megah itu pun, disulap menjadi rumah sakit; terutama aula dan lantai 1 bangunan itu.

Seorang pemuda berbaju zirah; pakaian perang terbuat dari besi, tengah memandang para prajuritnya yang berada di ruang rawat. Perang saat ini begitu memakan banyak korban. Rupanya bangsa _Arthan _lebih kuat daripada 1 tahun yang lalu.

-_Mereka memang susah ditebak_

"Dan mereka terlalu egois"

Pemuda berbaju zirah itu menengok kearah samping, seorang _pemuda_ –bersurai pirang pucat- yang lebih muda darinya 4 tahun, berdiri dengan gagah disampingnya; bersama 3 pengawalnya. Dengan segera, dia membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"Ya, kupikir mereka juga seperti itu _my lord"_

"Bahkan KyungSoo –pengatur strategi terbaik- harus berpikir dua kali, Hah, mereka benar-benar mengerikan..-"

Kemudian _pemuda_ itu melihat lambang kerajaan yang tergambar di dinding aula perawatan tersebut.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat, kerajaan ini yang membuatku bangun dari keterpurukan, dan disinilah kesetiaanku kepada mereka diuji. Raja Suho sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, begitu pula dengan Pangeran XiuMin dan Pangeran BaekHyun."

"Benarkah seperti itu _my lord_? Lalu, bagaimana dengan diriku ini dan yang lain? Uh-oh! Bagaimana dengan pemuda pengelana itu?"Ujarnya dengan sedikit pelan –_yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kikikan kecil._ Terlalu lancang jika dia berbicara seperti itu dihadapan para pengawal _lord-_nya. Walaupun dia sudah menganggap pemuda disebelahnya sebagai adik kecil kebanggaanya.

"Y-ya! Yak! B-bukan seperti itu, ehm maksudku ya..-"

_Sial! Kenapa dia jadi gagap seperti ini._

"-Eghm! Kalian tentu saja sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, tanpa kalian, mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukankah begitu LuHan… -hyung?"

LuHan tersenyum kecil. Dia memang benar adik kecil kebanggaanya, dan itu menjadi alasan utama mengapa dia bersikeras untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai asistennya. Karena ia terlalu banyak menaruh semua bebannya di kedua tangan eksotisnya. LuHan ingin membuat warna baru dalam hidupnya.

"Kurasa memang seperti itu, _My Lord. _JongIn."

JongIn melukiskan paras tampannya. Dia berbalik, dan melangkah keluar gerbang –diikuti oleh ketiga pengawalnya. Tangan kirinya mengambil pisau kecil yang digunakan perawat untuk melakukan operasi besar-besaran disana. Ia memandang pisau itu dengan seksama, hingga menampakkan sebelah matanya disertai cahaya mengkilap.

"Untuk itu, aku akan melindungi kalian dari apapun sampai darah ini berhenti meneteskan darah sekalipun.."

Ia meletakkan pisau itu kembali di meja sampingnya. Seorang pengawal berdiri di depan gerbang Kerajaan _Eireka_, menunggu kedatangannya berserta memegang tali kuda kebanggaan _Lord-_nya. JongIn tersenyum, kemudian menyuruh pengawal tersebut untuk kembali ke tendanya. Sesaat ia kembali memandang LuHan –yang masih menatapnya dengan seksama; menunggu jawabannya yang terpotong. Mengetahui ekspresi yang ditampilkan LuHan, JongIn terkekeh kecil, ia menaiki kuda tersebut dan membenarkan diri diatas pelana. Dan bersiap mengambil pedang di sisi kirinya.

"Bahkan jika itu SeHun. Semoga anak itu tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh saat ini. Aku sampai angkat tangan jika mengurusnya. Namun, itulah yang kusukai darinya."

Luhan tersenyum hangat.

_Aku sudah mengetahui itu JongIn, begitu pula dengan perasaannya kepadamu. Semoga kau pulang dengan aman, dan dapat kembali bersamanya. Kau terlihat lebih sering tertawa dan tersenyum semenjak ada , kalian memang adik-adikku yang kubanggakan._

**.THE END.**

* * *

_Well, _Saya tau ini absurd banget, tapi ini memang inilah yang terlintas di otak saya.

_Prekuel?_ Silahkan, tapi mungkin nunggu 3 minggu, wks.

Oke! Thank's sudah membaca fic abstrak ini.

_Wanna RnR?_

.Arcoffire-Redhair.


End file.
